The structure and properties of water underlie the understanding of many biological processes within cells and in extra-cellular fluids. A survey of the literature has shown that there are very few precision measurements on the solubility of gases in water over an extended temperature range. The thermodynamic properties delta H degrees, delta S degrees, and delta Cp degrees can only be obtained from temperature dependent solubility data and their accuracy depends on the accuracy of the measurements and the temperature range covered. Thus, we propose to construct a high precision (0.1 to 0.2%) gas solubility apparatus capable of functioning in the range 0 to 90 degrees C. The first group of gases to be studied will be the spherical non-polar gases He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe, CH4, CF4, and SF6. The next group will be the atmospheric gases N2, O2, CO, and CO2 with the primary emphasis on CO since the other gases have been studied intensively. To gain additional understanding of the physico-chemical nature of solutions we will study the gas solubilities of He, Ne, Ar, Kr, CO, CO2, CH4, CF4, SF6, N2, and O2 in cyclic organic solvents like cyclopentane, cycloheptane, cyclooctane, and 1, 5, 9 - cyclododecatriene. These measurements will be in the range 10 to 40 degrees C using existing equipment. We will continue to investigate the thermodynamics of solutions of gases in liquids via the scaled particle theory and other relevant approaches.